S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 3, 1976) is an American journalist, television personality, author, and occasional DJ. He is best known for being a co-anchor of ABC's Good Morning America, and the Chief Anchor of ABC News. Sherman is currently the ex officio Chairman of the Council on Foreign Relations. Background'' Early life Sherman was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. His parents were both healthcare executives. His father, James, was the President of UCLA's Healthcare System. His mother, Cynthia, was the Senior Vice President for Coding at MediRevv. Education Sherman attended Brown University and obtained a Bachelors in Journalism. Television career WLS-TV (ABC Chicago) Straight out of college, Sherman obtained a job at the WLS-TV the ABC affiliate in Chicago, Illinois; he was a correspondent for seven years. He became well known when he did an ABC special in Chicago on the crime and drug epidemic in Chicago, which later on was televised nationally and brought to a national attention. Sherman has been credited for the "coming out of the closet of crime and drugs in Chicago." because of his coverage and documentary of the ABC special. 20/20 After the breakage of his national breakage of crime and drugs within Chicago; 20/20 offered Sherman the senior correspondent position. He was the lead special investigative correspondent into the Better Business Bureau, white nationalism in 2014, FBI corruption in Texas, and the resignations of the U.S. Attorney's during the Bush Administration. He is currently a special investigative correspondent on 20/20 and appears ocassionally during stories of importance, such as the 2017 Charlottesville investigation. Good Morning America Sherman is known for being a co-anchor on Good Morning America, being the Chief Anchor of ABC News, and being the special anchor for developing stories, and is known in California as the "break in king." He joined Good Morning America or often known as GMA, in 2014 as the News Anchor and was later on promoted to co-Anchor in December of 2016. Sherman is expected to be the Republican moderator in the 1st 2020 Republican debate. CNN speculation There is speculation that Wolf Blitzer will resign within the following years of 2017 and 2018, and retire. It is said that Sherman will replace Blitzer in The Situation Room, and become the lead political anchor of CNN. Sherman has neither confirmed nor deny these accusations, but peers close to both Blitzer and Sherman say, "It's most likely to happen within the following years, I have no doubt he will replace Blitzer– its a mater of time". If Sherman signs a contract with CNN it is speculated to be a $30.2 million dollar yearly contract for five years. It is expected to be worth nearly US$45.8 million dollars a year. Other careers Authorship Sherman has written two books, "The Hardship of Success in Journalism" which was New York Times best selling book in 2014, and a comedic book, "Ketchup and Mustard" which was a New York Times best seller in 2015, 2016, and expected to be in 2017. It is said that Sherman has made nearly US$28 million off of his two books. Disc Jockeying Sherman is known for being an occasional Disc Jockey (DJ), and has hosted large parties of 25,000+ in Times Square, Central Park and Lincoln Park. Sherman has also been a "guest entertainer" at Lollapalooza, a musical festival in Chicago, Illinois. It is said that Sherman has made nearly US$1.2 million off of being a DJ. Sherman is known as a DJ for creating the mashup of Justin Bieber's album, "Purpose." which included "What Do You Mean?" and, "Sorry.". Personal life Although, by his own account, he was not particularly political before joining Good Morning America, Sherman has described himself as a Democrat according to a 2004 interview. In an interview at the Kennedy School of Government at Harvard Institute of Politics, he stated that he has "no problems with Republicans, just Republican policies". Sherman announced in 2009 that he is a gay man, in his statement he said and only said, "Yes, I'm gay." In 2014, American actor Parker Young and Sherman announced they were in a relationship since 2012 and that they were "putting a ring on it." Sherman and Young have one child who is of the age of 5. They currently reside in New York City, and have a house outside of Fort Myers, Florida. Compensation Sherman is the highest paid television anchor and journalist. Currently employed by ABC News, he is estimated to make in assets of US$27.3 million a year, and over US$10.9 million in stock benefits, with a four year contract as the Chief Anchor of ABC News and the leading Anchor of Good Morning America. He currently brings yearly a compensation of US$38.2 million. Sherman has an estimated net worth of nearly US$108.7 million.